Death of Death
by CharlieTheHedgehog14
Summary: Kid is abducted from his home one night by Medusa. He is injected with a fluid that causes the Lines of Sanzu to fade away and eventually disappear. Along with this he undergo's days of torture until finally being rescued. Will Maka and the gang be able to retrieve the antidote, or will the Lines of Sanzu disappear? If they do, Kid will die...
1. Capture

**A/N:**** Previous readers: This is the new chapter 1, re-written with the help of Shadow Commando. **

**New readers: Hello! This fic came to me after reading a fic I believe is called Black Rain? It's very similar, but not exactly the same. **

**_WARNING:_ This fic contains scenes of torture that some readers may find distressing. Chapter's 2,3 and 4, will be M rated, unless I change my mind. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Death of Death  
**

**Chapter 1: Capture**

_Tuesday, 8th June_

It was quite a cool, calm night in Death City. The moon was grinning as per usual and there were many stars scattered throughout the dark night sky. There was no wind. Every resident was tucked up in bed in their warm homes, waiting to drift off to dreamland where they would have many adventures and forget about the world.

Liz and Patty were no exceptions. Safely tucked up in the bedroom next to Kid's, Liz and Patty were fast asleep. Light pink bed sheets covered their forms as they lay in their king sized bed. Liz was on the left, and Patty was on the right. Both sisters were snoring quietly as they slept.

Downstairs in the grand hallway, Death the Kid was making his nightly checks to make sure everything was symmetrical before locking the doors and going to bed. He was dressed in his usual attire of his black and white suit with skull broach and skull rings. The air inside the manor was at a perfect temperature, adding to the perfection that was the gallows mansion. Kid had just about fixed the last picture frame on the right wall so that it was perfectly symmetrical with the left when there was a knock at the door. Kid's golden eyes shot to one of the two clocks that were hanging on the wall.

11:08pm

_Who could be calling at this hour?_

The shinigami walked over to the front double doors and opened them to reveal...

Nothing.

Nobody was there. This confused Kid to a great extent. Slowly walking out onto the small porch, he looked left and then right, searching for the person who knocked on the door. To his surprise he found nobody outside.

_Odd_

He was about to walk back inside and lock up for the night when he suddenly stopped. Looking to the left he noticed that the skull had fallen off one of the guillotines. His OCD kicked in again and he frowned at the guillotine. Quickly heading back inside, he grabbed a hammer, a few nails and a ladder before quickly heading back outside into the cool night. Placing the ladder in front of the guillotine he held the white skull up and began to nail it back in to where it was before. Satisfied with his work, he climbed back down the ladder. The shinigami was about to walk back into the manor when something heavy suddenly connected with the back of his head. He flopped onto the hard ground head first. His vision began to go blurry, a clear sign that he was about to pass out. Trying to regain himself, he placed his hands flat on the ground and tried to push himself up. He was hit again, and this time he fell to the ground and fell limp. The blow rendered him completely unconscious.

* * *

On the outskirts of Death City, was a block of ten abandoned buildings, all of which were grey in colour. Every one of them had boarded up windows and an eerie look about them. All the buildings were two stories high, and half of them had basements. In the eighth building on the ground floor, Medusa and Arachne, along with Noah, Gopher and Giriko, were all discussing their guest.

"How can we use the kid to our advantage?" Gopher questioned, not really paying much mind to the rest of the group.

He was leaning against wall opposite the door with his arms crossed. The room they were all in was the largest room on the ground floor. It was dimly lit with little furniture scattered here and there.

"I explained this before we abducted him Gopher, listen this time. We use the boy to convince his father to hand over Death City to us. As payback for what he did to Asura." Medusa chuckled.

"Would the reaper really hand over an entire city just for the sake of his son?"

"Well, let's think about it, if he refused to hand over the city, then we'd still have his son. If we have his son, he has no heir to the throne. No one to pass Death City onto." Medusa replied while messing with her braid.

Giriko was sat in one of the few chairs present in the room. His legs were crossed and he had one arm behind his head and the other was scratching his stomach.

"Should we pay a visit to our guest?"

"I think that's a good idea, let's go and make sure he's comfy. I wonder if that jab I gave him has taken effect yet?"

* * *

Kid was rudely brought back to consciousness by a bucket full of freezing cold water being thrown in his face. The young shinigami opened his golden eyes and shook his head, attempting to at least get rid of some of the water dripping from his raven bangs. He could feel that his arms were chained to the ceiling above him. He was in the basement of the building; in the very centre of the room. There were no windows and only one door. Next to the wall on the left were a number of restraints; handcuffs, shackles, ropes, collars, chains, you name it. Next to the wall on the right were many different weapons of torture. Whips, scalpels, knives, even sandpaper.

"Wakey, wakey, Shinigami."

Looking ahead on him, he saw the person that gave him the very cold and unwanted shower. Giriko was stood there, grinning evilly with the offending bucket tucked under his right arm. Kid was about to ask why he'd just been drenched; but upon noticing Giriko's asymmetrical hairstyle and the fact that the room he was being held in was miles away from being in the organised fashion that it should, his OCD kicked in yet again.

"You disgust me! Have you never heard of symmetry?!" The shinigami ranted, completely forgetting about the situation he was in.

"Speak for yourself, Kid, those stripes in your hair don't do you any favours."

Kid's eye twitched. He hated it whenever anyone mentioned the Lines of Sanzu. The one feature that made him imperfect.

The shinigami was about to go off on another rant until Medusa spoke up from her position next to the wall.

"Now, now, no need to torture him," She said in an unconcerned voice. "He'll get enough of that later."

Kid turned in the direction of the voice and noticed that Medusa was standing next to a mirror. Looking at his reflection, he noticed that his shirt and jacket were missing. The rest of his clothing was still there, including his skull rings. The sight and feel of his wet hair sticking to his face made him turn to look at Medusa.

"What do you want from me?"

The blonde witch only chuckled, not bothering to give him an answer that he'd accept.

"All in due time my child."

With that said, Medusa quickly left the room along with Arachne and Noah. Giriko and Gopher were left to deal with Kid. The room went quiet. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Taking in a deep breath, Kid cringed at the aroma that entered his nasal passage. The basement smelt musty; like it hadn't been used in a decade.

The shinigami shivered from a sudden breeze that swept through the room. The dim lighting made it hard to establish if there were any cracks in the walls for the breeze to enter, or if it had just come from the slightly ajar door.

Giriko crept in front of Kid, towering above him in an intimidating fashion. Golden eyes locked onto brown. The room went quiet again, the sound of Kid's chains rattling as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other breaking the silence for a mere second. Giriko continued to stare at Kid, as if trying to see into soul, using his eyes as windows.

Then he smirked.

"How long do I have to look at you for before I throw up?" Kid questioned in disgust.

"Not much longer."

With that said, a cloth was tied over Kid's eyes, cutting off his view of Giriko. He was grateful that he didn't have to look at his ugly face any more, but being blindfolded also meant that he couldn't see what was going on in the room.

Or what they were going to do to him.

* * *

"42-42-564." Medusa wrote on the large mirror in front of her.

This room was smaller than the last. It was on the second floor and and had a single window in the wall opposite the door. A large mirror was on the right wall.

After the witch had entered the number, the mirror came to life. A few seconds later, Lord Death appeared on screen. The shinigami was surprised to see Medusa and Arachne standing there with Noah.

"What is the meaning of this? And at such an hour?"

"You surprise me, is that any way to great the people who have your son?" Medusa asked innocently.

Lord Death's mask morphed with his emotions. Upon hearing that the witches had his son, his anger quickly made an appearance.

"What do you want?"

"What? No bargaining? I'm shocked!" The blonde witch mocked. "What I want is Death City. Hand the city over, and I will return your son to you with nothing more than a few bruises."

"..."

Lord Death didn't know what to say. If he handed over the city, it would plunge into darkness. A darkness that would cause it's many residents pain and suffering, through destroying the order in which the city runs. Just like how Asura wanted. A city filled with derelict buildings. People living in worse conditions than those in prison. Many of the residents falling ill from lack of nutrition. The population would drop. Lord Death knew this would happen if he even thought of handing over his city. But if he refused, who knows what the witch would do to his son.

"Well reaper?" Medusa was pushing for an answer.

Without warning, the connection died. Arachne threw a questioning glance at her sister. The look she received in return was one of amusement; confusing her.

"I'll take that as a no for handing over the city."

The blonde witch turned towards the door, glancing at Noah and eventually left the room. Making her way down the rotting flights of stairs, she found herself waltzing into the room where Kid was being kept.

Since he had been blindfolded, he didn't know that she had re-entered until she spoke.

"Begin the torture."

* * *

_ "A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body." ~ Maka Albarn_

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope this was better than the first time I wrote it, if not then I apologize!  
**

**I love Kid to bits, please don't kill me for what happens to him in the next few chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Torture Day 1

**A/N: ****Here's the new and improved chapter 2! I hope it meets everyone's standards...if not... I tried! Anyway enjoy!  
**

**_WARNING: _THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M, AS WELL AS CHAPTER 3 AND CHAPTER 4. ALL THREE CONTAIN SCENES OF TORTURE THAT SOME READERS MAY FIND DISTRESSING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Torture Day 1**

_Wednesday, 9th June, 10:00am_

The sun was shining over Death City, grinning like there was no tomorrow. The residents of the city continued to go about their daily business, opening up the shops and getting everything ready for the day ahead. Even though it was only 10:00am, the air was warm. The air even smelt warm.

In the abandoned part of the city, Medusa, Giriko and Gopher were busy discussing the plans for the day. Arachne and Noah had gone out to a location unknown to the trio. Who knows what they were doing?

Medusa, Giriko and Gopher were all sat in the main room of the ground floor. Gopher was once again leaning against the wall in a grumpy manner, while Medusa was sat on the window sill. Giriko looked as though he were half asleep; sitting slumped against the wall with one knee up and the other down.

"How long do you think it will take to break him, Medusa?" Gopher asked sternly.

"He's a shinigami, it's unlikely that he will be easy to break, so I injected with Saze, which should rearrange his genes to that of a human."

"How is that going to help?" Giriko enquired while getting up from the wall.

"The lines of Sanzu are incompatible with his human genes, so they should simply fade away." The witch replied, turning towards him.

"Let's hope it works. How soon can we expect that to happen?" Gopher questioned lazily.

"Tomorrow, at the latest." The witch removed her hood.

"What happens when the lines disappear?" The back haired man asked curiously.

"The child..." The blonde grinned. "Will die."

* * *

Down in the basement, the atmosphere was grim. The air was still musty, only now it was mixed with the smell of blood. The single source of light in the room flickered every now and then. Nothing but the slight rattle of chains could be heard.

Kid's arms and shoulders were aching like he'd just completed a days weightlifting at the gym. Not being able to sit down was taking its toll on the young shinigami, even though he'd only been like that for 10 hours or so. His legs were getting tired from Kid shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't want to put strain on his wrists and make the cuts he already had, worse. Dry blood from the night before littered his usually flawless pale skin. Streaks down his arms from the shackles digging into his skin. Fresh blood slowly trickled down his arms from his wrists.

His back was covered in bruises from being hit repeatedly with a wooden bat. Or at least he presumed it was a wooden bat. It felt like one. He was surprised that his spine wasn't broken; he'd been hit that hard. Blood from the wound on the back of his head - which he'd received from being knocked out and also being hit with the bat - had run down the back of his neck and back, drying and and leaving a mark. His chest and stomach was in a similar condition; bruises here and there.

The basement was cold, with no radiator or heater of any kind. Kid was shivering due to the lack of upper body clothing. He was lucky that his hair had dried in the night, otherwise he would have been shaking violently from the cold. With no windows to let in natural light, heat from the sun couldn't enter the room either.

The blindfold was still present; cutting off one of Kid's senses. Since he couldn't see when someone was coming into the room, he had to rely on his hearing. He didn't know what time it was. He didn't know what the weather was like outside or even if Liz and Patty knew that he was gone yet.

He hadn't slept; how could he? Sleeping while standing wasn't the easiest task. His hair, though dry, was sticky with blood and sweat. The dry blood was noticeable where the Lines of Sanzu were. The once pure white lines taking on a reddish pink hue here and there.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stone steps from the floor above. Medusa, Giriko and Gopher entered the room. Medusa had a grin plastered on her face while the other two had looks of hatred and disgust.

Kid tensed as if he was waiting to be hit with something. Gopher smirked at his reaction.

_It's as if he knows what we are gonna do to him._

"Well, shinigami, I hope you had a nice rest." Medusa voiced. "Let's give daddy a little call, shall we?"

At the mention of 'daddy' the young shinigami flinched.

The witch wrote the number and Lord Death appeared on screen. Medusa took up most of the screen from Lord Death's perspective so he couldn't actually see his son.

"Medusa..." The shinigami growled.

"So much anger, what's wrong reaper? Still sore about the fact I have your son locked up down here?" She stepped aside, revealing the chained up shinigami.

Lord Death's expression was unreadable at this point. Seeing his son in such a state filled him with both anger, and sympathy.

Giriko was standing to the left of Kid, and Gopher was standing to the right. In Giriko's hand was a leather whip, while in Gopher's hand was another piece of cloth.

"Boys?" The blonde snapped her fingers and without any hesitation Giriko positioned himself behind Kid.

Gopher removed Kid's blindfold, allowing him to see. His eyes immediately met those of his father.

"Da- AHH!" Kid was cut off by the whip connecting with his back.

He screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth; trying to ease the pain. The whip connected again and he cried out once more.

"Stop it." Lord Death ordered.

Giriko carried on. Kid was whipped again...again...and again. Unwanted tears had started to drip from Kid's eyes. His back was a mess; lashes completely covering it. Blood dripped down like a small water feature.

His breathing was heavy; sweat dripping down his forehead. Giriko eventually stopped whipping him.

But only for a few seconds before starting all over again.

Lord Death flinched every time his son was hit. Watching something like this was horrible.

"So ,Lord Death, do you want to hand over the city, or do you want this to-" Medusa was cut short of her question by the connection dying again.

"How rude." She scoffed.

* * *

Spirit was looking rather angry about Lord Death ending the call.

"Why did you end it? We could have traced the call and rescued him tonight!" The red haired weapon yelled angrily.

The shinigami turned towards his weapon and looked him dead in the eye.

"The call can't be traced, mirrors don't work like that. Death Scythe, imagine this," He began. "Imagine yourself getting a call late at night telling you that Maka had be abducted, that's bad enough right?"

Spirit nodded.

"Well now imagine this, you get another call the next day, only to see your dear daughter chained up, blindfolded, and being whipped. Would you really be able to watch that while your daughter gives you a pleading look?" The shinigami finished.

Spirit knew he had a point. He wouldn't be able to watch his baby girl being tortured. The weapon sighed.

"Now do you see why I ended the call? I couldn't watch what was happening to my son."

"I do, I apologise." With that, Spirit sat down on the floor and put his face in his hands.

"I thought maybe they'd stop torturing him once I ended the call." Lord Death added quietly.

What were they going to do?

"So what's the plan?" The death scythe asked.

"Get Stein and tell him to bring Maka, Black*Star and their weapons with them."

* * *

One final whip and Giriko was done. Kid's back was burning; the feeling of the leather connecting with flesh lingering. His head was down and his eyes were closed. His breathing was still heavy.

Medusa couldn't help but smirk. She rather enjoyed watching the shinigami being tortured now that she had shown Lord Death what his lack of decision was doing to his own son.

She stepped towards Kid, forcefully taking his chin in her left hand and making him look at her.

"Had enough yet?" She taunted.

"Get the hell away from me, if you're not going to torture me as well you might as well not be here." Kid retorted with an angry glare.

That retort earned him a hard slap. His head swung to right from the impact.

"Mind your language."

Grunting from the stinging sensation now present in his cheek, Kid gritted his teeth once more.

Medusa turned her attention to Gopher and Giriko. The black haired man was busy messing with the two pieces of cloth in his hand, while the weapon was busying himself with some restraints on the table next to the wall.

"I'll leave the boys to decide what to do with you." The witch sneered. "I have some business to attend to."

Medusa left the basement, closing the door behind her. Turning his head, Kid looked to see what Giriko was doing. From his perspective it looked like he was looking for something, but when he turned around, Kid's eyes went wide.

In Giriko's left hand was a blow torch. In his right, there was a a small metal rod. Upon seeing it, Kid immediately feared what they were about to do. He hoped that he was wrong in thinking they were going to brand him. Seeing the frightened expression on the young shinigami's face, Giriko grinned evilly.

"You know what's coming, don't you?"

It was more of a rhetorical question than one that he expected an answer for.

Before Kid could retort, the piece of cloth Gopher had been fiddling with was shoved in his mouth and tied tightly at the back of his head. The cloth tasted like it had been used to wipe up blood. Kid was blindfolded again as Giriko lit the blow torch.

The weapon placed the end of the metal rod into the blue flame, waiting for it to go red. When the rod was glowing, he grabbed a handful of Kid's hair, yanking his head back and tell him to hold still before placing the scolding hot rod roughly onto Kid's left shoulder blade. Kid grunted loudly, not being able to scream because of the gag.

The rod was pushed onto his skin again and again; the shinigami flinched each time it touched him. When Giriko was finished, Kid was left with a very sore looking brand in the shape of the letter 'M'.

'M' for Medusa.

The mark was roughly 3x3cm in size. As if to add insult to injury, Giriko and Gopher weren't finished yet. A black leather collar was fitted around Kid's neck, courtesy of Gopher. Giriko released his grip on Kid's hair and took the keys to Kid's chains from his belt.

For a few seconds since his abduction, Kid's arms were allowed down. This was only temporary and as quickly as they had been released, they were bound together again behind his back with rope. The rope dug into the cuts that were already present on his slim wrists. A chain was connected to a loop attached to his collar with the opposite end of the chain being padlocked to the wall. With one quick yank of the chain, the young shinigami fell backwards, landing on his back. He was in too much pain to move, so he decided to just lie there.

Of course Giriko had other ideas and quickly grabbed a handful of hair and yanking up into a sitting position. He then removed his blindfold.

"Have a nice rest, Kid, because when we return, you're gonna wish you were never born."

After Giriko finished talking, he and Gopher exited the basement, closing the door behind them. For now, Kid would be left alone. His golden eyes glanced over at the mirror. Seeing his reflection made him want to gip. His hair was a complete mess and his body was covered with bruises and splatters of blood. He didn't even want to know what his back looked like.

Though from the extreme burning pain, he predicted that it was bad.

Leaning his head gently on the wall, he closed his eyes.

He just wanted to go home.

* * *

_"Anybody want to take the sexy kitty home? She's free." ~ Soul 'Eater' Evans_

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me T_T it took me ages to write this and it was quite painful writing it T_T although I do warn you now, the next two chapters are going to be just as bad as this one, if not worse, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Torture Day 2

**A/N: ****Sorry about the long wait :') Had college work to sort out! We finished for summer on the 9th of July so deadlines, deadlines, deadlines!  
**

**18 reviews...**

**19 follows...**

**9 favs...**

**I might cry :') THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Also if the chapters I've labelled as M, don't appear to be of that standard, I've only done it to be safe :) Don't want people yelling at me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Torture Day 2**

_Thursday, 10th June, 12:00 Noon_

The atmosphere in the Death Room was grim. The artificial clouds didn't seem to be as fluffy as they usually were. Currently in the Death Room, were Lord Death and Spirit Albarn, Dr. Stein, Maka Albarn, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, and also The Thompson sisters.

Maka was currently being glomped by her father while he muttered something about never letting her go. A very unimpressed look was present on her face.

Soul was sat cross legged on the floor at Maka's feet. He was currently messing with his 'Soul' headband.

Liz and Patty were sat back to back on the floor with their knee's up to their chests. Liz's face was red from all the crying she'd been doing since Lord Death told her what had happened to Kid. Patty was unusually quiet for a change. It seemed like the news about Kid was affecting her just as much as her sister.

Black*Star was standing a short distance away from Maka with his arms folded and eyes closed.

Tsubaki was standing at his side, her hands clasped together in front of her like always. She had her head down as if she was mourning.

Stein stood at the side of Lord Death; his arms behind his back and his eyes closed.

As for Lord Death, he was just stood there. His mask had taken on a heartbroken expression.

Liz was the first one to speak; though granted it was more of a sob than a sentence.

"Why would they take Kid? What did he ever do to them?" She cried.

"They took him to get to me, as payback for what I did to Asura." Lord Death sighed.

He couldn't get the images of the previous day out of his head. If he could erase his memory of that day, he would.

"We can't just sit here worrying about it, who knows what they're doing to him. We need a plan to get him back." Black*Star spoke in his usual loud tone.

The ninja appeared to be angry, though it was probably just the way he said it. He wasn't really angry; he was more concerned than anything. Since the rivalry between them ended and they became such good friends, Black*Star cared for Kid deeply. After hearing what had happened, he wanted to rip Medusa and her goons to shreds with his bare hands. Who could blame him?

"We know who we're up against, but we don't know where he's being kept. We can't track the calls as mirrors don't work like that. That's where Maka comes in. Using her Soul Perception ability it should be easy for her to find Kid by sensing his soul." Stein explained.

"So Maka tracks him down, and we follow her for backup, right? Of at least we follow her to the location and then everybody follows my lead. I am gonna surpass God after all. So I should be the one to lead the rescue party." Black*Star replied in his cocky attitude.

Maka was the next to speak. After she had pried he dad off her of course.

"So I'm tracking him, and Black*Star is coming along for backup? Or to lead us as he claims?"

Stein simply nodded before continuing.

"Spirit and I will be accompanying you so you're not on your own. This is Medusa and Arachne we're dealing with. They are witches; witches who can and will kill you at any chance they get. Don't let your guard down a don't turn your back on them. One hit from Medusa's vector arrows could be the end of you. Crona was lucky to survive." **(A/N: Although this fic does not follow the manga or anime directly, references like this will be in it throughout.)**

Maka grimaced at the thought of her dad coming along, but he and Stein were a good team; the best the DWMA had. And Stein has fought the witch before, so he knows her techniques.

"When do we leave?" The blonde meister asked while avoiding another glomping from her father.

"Early tomorrow morning. Hopefully we will be able to go in and retrieve Kid before they wake up. Snatch him up right from under their noses and get him home safely."

"No way! I want to beat that witch and her lackies to pulp for what they've done to Kid!" Black*Star yelled at Stein.

Stein sighed at his outburst. He didn't blame him for wanting to do that but the chances of them winning against all five without Kid getting injured in the process was slim.

"We're not looking for a fight, Black*Star, we're going to rescue Kid. We can deal with Medusa later."

Black*Star grunted and swore under his breath, but soon quieted down after Tsubaki whacked him over the head.

"Please...just bring him back..." Liz whimpered as she wiped away fresh tears.

Maka paced over to her and put a gentle hand on the weapons shoulder. "We'll bring him back, don't worry. We promise."

* * *

Kid was awoken once again with a cold shower; but this time Gopher was the culprit. The young shinigami's hair was wet yet again, but at least the water would wash out some of the blood and sweat.

His entire body ached; his shoulders and back being the worst affected. To add to it he had the worlds worst headache. He looked up at Gopher with lazy eyes. He was too tired to care.

The black haired male didn't say a word to the boy. Behind him were Noah and Arachne. The witch appeared to be grinning at Kid, but he wasn't sure. He could barely tell considering she usually had the same expression most of the time. Noah was smiling a fake smile at him. Whether he was trying to intimidate the young shinigami, he didn't know. Something about that smile though was freaking him out.

Gopher put the bucket down next to the wall and proceeded to remove the collar from Kid's neck. The young shinigami was relieved that he could now breathe properly. He noticed that a wooden chair had appeared in the middle of the room, just in front of the chains he was chained up in the day before. It was a normal wooden chair with arms; like ones you would sit on while eating an evening meal.

Gopher then removed the cloth from Kid's mouth. The boy was happier now that he didn't have that vile tasting thing smothering his tongue.

Kid eyed Noah and Arachne carefully, trying anticipate what their next move was going to be. Noah paced towards him; eyes never leaving Kid's. The man bent down in front of him and the two were now face to face. The young shinigami narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. Looking slightly up he noticed something wrong with his head.

"Your flat cap is leaning slightly to the left. Fix it." Noah appeared surprised at what Kid has just said to him.

However, he then smiled again.

"I forgot you have symmetry OCD," He simply said. "We can use this to our advantage."

Noah placed his right hand on top of Kid's head and slowly brushed his fingers through his hair. The boy grimaced as he felt Noah's hand clamp down on a clump full of his hair and pull upwards. The young shinigami was forced to his feet and dragged over to the wooden chair. The rope was removed from his arms before he was pushed down into the chair. His back collided with the back of the chair and Kid couldn't help but wince. Kid's arms were re-tied to the arms of the chair with his palms facing upwards. Another rope was tied around his waist to prevent him from getting up.

Arachne was stood directly in front of him; her eyes examining him. Kid felt the witch's eyes violating his topless form. Gopher stalked around him; like a predator talking its prey.

"Should we start before you make the call, or wait?" Noah asked while picking up a scalpel.

"Wait until I've made the call, we don't want him passing out too soon." The witch replied.

Breathing on the mirror, she wrote the ever familiar Death Room number. Once that was done, they waited.

* * *

In the Death Room, the mirror came to life, startling the rooms occupants. As soon as Lord Death realised who it was, he turned towards Stein.

"Stein, get Liz and Patty out of here. Now!" The shinigami ordered.

He didn't want them to see Kid's condition if he was still chained up. Though when he took a proper look, he noticed that Kid was no longer chained to the ceiling.

Stein had pushed the sisters out of the Death Room and locked the door so they couldn't get back in. Needless to say that Liz was banging away on the door, demanding to be let back in.

"Good afternoon, Lord Death-"

"What do you want, you witch?" Maka sneered, interrupting Arachne.

"My, aren't you rude." The witch snapped her fingers.

Gopher proceeded to ram his fist into Kid's stomach. Maka looked horrified at what had just happened as her hands shot to her mouth.

"Lord Death, my sister and I are beginning to get impatient. Have you made your decision?"

The shinigami was silent. This was one decision he didn't want to make. He didn't want to choose between his son and his city.

Kid was hit in the stomach again, followed by a punch to the jaw. The boys head swung to the right.

Maka gasped, as did Tsubaki.

Black*Star and Soul couldn't believe what they were seeing. Both of them were wide eyed.

The young shinigami was hit again and again by Gopher, whom of which appeared to be enjoying himself.

Noah stood at the right side of Kid, quietly fiddling with the scalpel in his right hand. The young shinigami's attacker suddenly stopped. The boy had been waiting for the next blow; but it never came.

Gopher had backed off and had gone over to the table filled with restraints; busying himself with something that Kid could not see. His attention was so focused on Gopher that he didn't notice Noah bending down at the side of him and placing the scalpel on the palm of his hand. With one quick swipe Noah slide the scalpel roughly over his pale skin. Kid cried out in pain as the scalpel sliced his skin. His screams caught everyone's attention in the Death Room.

Tsubaki and Maka were hysterical.

The female weapon had tears streaming down her face; her hands clamped over her mouth as she sobbed.

The blonde meister was about the same. She couldn't watch so she had turned away. Not really knowing what to do, Soul wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. He made sure that she couldn't turn back around by pushing her head under his chin and positioning her so that her back was to the mirror.

Black*Star was thinking about doing the same, but decided against it as he feared that he would crush his weapon from holding her too tight. He was extremely angry about what he was seeing.

Kid's cries didn't die down for a while. Noah had added a few more cuts to Kid's palm and had moved up to his wrist. He didn't cut as deep as he had with Kid's palm.

They didn't want him dead.

Noah had cut Kid at least twenty times. If anyone didn't know that he had been abducted the next they seem him, they would more than likely presume he'd been in the hospital for attempted suicide.

Blood dropped down onto the floor from Kid's wrist and palm. He wouldn't be surprised if he passed out from blood loss. However, the flow of blood wasn't heavy enough for him to do so. Kid wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. At least if he passed out he wouldn't feel the pain. The fact that Noah had only cut his right hand and wrist didn't help matters either. His OCD was going crazy, but he didn't have the energy any more to complain about it.

Once again the connection to the Death Room was lost.

* * *

Lord Death was angry. Extremely angry. He turned to the group with a stern look on his face.

"I don't care what it takes, find my son and bring him back. I don't care if you have to kill Medusa and Arachne, just do what it takes to get my son away from them!"

"Yes sir!" Everybody yelled in unison.

Everybody apart from Spirit and Stein left the Death Room. In all honesty though, they wished they had. They'd never seen Lord Death so mad.

Spirit just hoped that they could get Kid out of there as soon as possible.

The last thing you want is to get the Grim Reaper mad.

* * *

Kid was panting heavily. His head down and his eyes were closed. He didn't notice Medusa entering the room.

Her yellow eyes immediately noticed the lines of Sanzu. They didn't appear to be as bright as usual.

She grinned.

_So they have begun to fade._

* * *

_"Assassin's rule number one - silence: dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target." ~ Black*Star_

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins...uh oh :O PLEASE REVIEW!_  
_**

**Also, would anyone like Crona to make an appearance? I was thinking of adding him (Crona would be male in this) in at some point, but it's up to you guys :)**


	4. Rescue

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Here is chapter 4, I hope you like. I'm trying to update as quickly as a can, but I've only planned 6 chapters, so after chapter 6 updates may be a little slower than they are now. I will try my best to plan for them as quickly as possible :) enjoy!  
**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, I couldn't ask for better readers! 33 reviews is the most I've ever received on one story, so thank you so much!**

**Also, I asked this in the last chapter but I'll ask it again. Does anyone want Crona to appear in this fic? I've had one yes and one no, please let me know by the next update, which should be July 4th at the latest. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rescue**

_Friday, 11th June, 4am_

"Can you sense his soul's wavelength yet, Maka?" Black*Star yawned.

The group had been searching for a few hours already. Maka, Black*Star, Stein and their weapons had searched half of the city already and there was still no sign of Kid. Maka was walking beside Stein with her father on the other side of her. Soul was beside him; separating the two. Apparently Spirit still wasn't cool with Soul being Maka's partner.

Black*Star was walking in front of them along with Tsubaki; his arms tucked behind his head. The streets of the city were deserted at this hour, forming an eerie atmosphere. The moon was grinning with blood dripping from its mouth, though it appeared to be getting sleepy. The sun would be starting to rise soon.

Maka sighed. "No, not yet."

"There is the chance that Kid could have been taken out of the city. But the chances of that are very slim. From the looks of the room he was in it appears that he is still in the city. The buildings here have a certain design; the bricks in the background were ones specifically designed for Death City. Cheap to replace, which is good considering the amount of bricks that get destroyed during fights." Stein explained, adjusting his glasses.

"I hope we find him soon." Tsubaki stated.

"We all do," Soul replied. "We need to get him back for the sake of Lord Death and Liz and Patty."

The group turned down another street and immediately noticed the change. The buildings were extremely run down, with boarded up windows and missing roof slates.

"I don't think I've ever been down here before." Maka stated while looking around.

"This is the abandoned part of the city. It's unlikely you'd ever need to come here unless there was a kishin or pre-kishin." The professor replied.

Maka found it strange how the rest of the city was pretty much thriving yet this part was completely deserted. It was as if no one had ever been there. The ground was full of holes. The group had to watch where they were stepping just to avoid them.

"This place is creepy." Soul said in a bored tone.

"Yeah it-" Maka suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

Obviously, Soul was the first to notice.

"What's wrong, Maka?"

The girl took off running with the rest of the group in hot pursuit. Soul and Black*Star were the first to catch up to her.

"Did you sense something? Was it Kid?" The assassin asked.

"I'm pretty sure I sensed his soul's wave length in this direction. It's very faint though."

"I sense it too. We must be close." The professor concluded.

Maka led the group through the abandoned part of the city, twisting and turning every now and again. Soul managed to stumble a few times but quickly caught himself and carried on running.

"Can you sense Medusa or Arachne?" Soul wondered.

Maka shook her head. "No I can only sense Kid."

The meister came to a sudden stop outside one of the abandoned buildings. The old wooden door was closed, but upon further inspection it was revealed that it was unlocked.

The hallway was dark. The group could barely see a thing. Soul shifted into his scythe form and landed in Maka's hands. The blonde meister was the first to enter the building with Black*Star in tow. Stein was the last to enter; wielding Spirit.

The place was quiet; nothing but the sound of their light footsteps could be heard. They all had to be careful of where they were stepping. If Medusa was here, the slightest noise could alert them of their presence. However, Maka has only sensed the soul of Kid. Even with soul protect on she would have still picked up the souls of normal humans as well as Giriko, Noah and Gopher. The meister stopped at a wooden door. She could hear the faint drip of water coming from behind the door. Kid's soul appeared to be getting stronger as well.

Maka gently pushed the door open. On the other side she found stone steps leading down into what she presumed was a basement.

"Watch your step." She warned as she began descending the stairs.

The air smelt musty and cold. The walls were covered in cobwebs and dust; she was quite surprised that there weren't any spiders crawling about.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she noticed a faint light coming from a slightly ajar door that was to the left. Turning Soul around so that his handle was pointing towards the door, she gently tapped it.

The door slowly opened.

What Maka saw made her heart sink. She was that stunned that she almost dropped Soul.

Kid was lying on his back; spread out on a metal table. His wrists and ankles were clamped to the table, disallowing movement from him. Above his head was a small funnel. Water was slowing being fed into the funnel from a bucket at the side of it; the water was dripping down onto Kid's forehead. The boy was wearing a blindfold again; barbed wire was holding his neck down so that he couldn't move it away from the water dripping on him. Judging from the amount of water around his head, he'd only been like that for a few hours at the most.

Maka's feet lead her into the room; Soul turning back into his human form in the process. Her eyes wondering over Kid's half naked body. His torso was covered in bruises and cuts. Blood was leaking from his neck from where the barbed wire had cut into him. By the looks of it he had been struggling at one point. Just below his wrists, his arms were soaked in blood. Small slits ran the length of his right forearm; the same with his right hand, only deeper. Maka didn't want to imagine what his back looked like.

She hurried over to the table and quickly removed the funnel and bucket from above him, placing it down at the side of her.

"Kid?" She said while carefully removing the blindfold.

His eyes were closed.

"Kid, wake up."

Spirit and Tsubaki had turned back into their human forms as well. The raven hair teen could barely hold back a whimper as she watched Kid's motionless form.

"We need to get him out of here before Medusa comes back." Said Stein.

The professor grabbed a wrench from the corner of the room and began unscrewing the bolts that were holding Kid down. Maka quickly got to work on removing the barbed wire. Looking around, she spotted a wire cutter on one of the tables. Taking it in her right hand she carefully cut the metal away and discarded it in the corner of the basement. As soon as Stein has removed the last of Kid's bonds, the damage to his wrists became apparent. The fact that his wrists were almost completely shredded suggested that he had been struggling to get away from the water.

"Chinese water torture," Spirit couldn't believe it. "I didn't think anyone used that any more."

"They don't use it here, but right now we have bigger things to worry about. Getting Kid back to Lord Death is our first priority."

Stein removed his white lab coat and placed it on the table next to Kid. Motioning for Spirit to help, the two lifted the young shinigami onto the white material. Kid's back was sticky with blood. It was a good thing Stein had a strong stomach.

Black*Star was surprisingly quiet. He was leaning against the wall, watching the scene before him. Tsubaki presumed that he was in too much shock to say anything; seeing the condition of his friend.

As he was wrapped in Stein's coat, Kid's eyes slowly began to open.

"Nnggh." He groaned.

Maka's head shot up.

"Kid!"

She leaped around the table onto the other side. Her moss green eyes stared down at Kid; who was staring at the ceiling. He appeared to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Let's hurry back."

The professor lifted the young shinigami into his arms bridal style. The boys head tilted towards Stein's chest. The professor was the first the exit the basement with the rest of the group quickly following behind.

* * *

Spirit sprinted into the Death Room, not even thinking about knocking first. The weapon was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping from his forehead. Lord Death was quite surprised at the sudden intrusion.

"We've found him. He's in the dispensary." Spirit told the shinigami.

Lord Death let go of the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Is he okay?"

"He should be fine. He was hurt pretty badly, but Stein is fixing him up right now." Spirit replied, finally catching his breath.

"That's...good to hear," replied Death, a hint of relief in his usually cheery voice.

* * *

In the DWMA dispensary, Stein was cleaning up Kid's wounds. The room looked very much like a hospital room, white paint giving it the same near-blinding atmosphere, and many different bottles of who-knows-what lining the shelves. Stein had gathered together quite a selection of medical equipment. On a large metal tray were a few bottles of rubbing alcohol, a few rolls of bandages, and a surgical needle and thread.

Kid was awake now and was sitting on the edge of one of the beds. His forearms lay lazily on his legs. Kid's back was towards Stein. Unfortunately, since he was a shinigami, Stein couldn't give him any painkillers. They wouldn't have any effect on him.

Stein poured some rubbing alcohol out into a small dish. He then took a clean white cloth and dipped it in the alcohol before preparing to clean the first of Kid's many wounds.

"This will sting a little bit." The professor warned.

As soon as the alcohol soaked cloth touched Kid's upper back, the young shinigami flinched and groaned. The amount of dry blood that stuck to the cloth was unbelievable. Kid's back was a complete mess; pale skin was barely visible any more. The boy had to grit his teeth as Stein continued to clean his wounds. Then he noticed the brand mark. Stein was confused by it but decided not to question it. The professor carried on with what he was doing.

It took roughly ten minutes for Stein to completely clean Kid's back. He must have used at least twenty different pieces of cloth. Once he was done, he wrapped Kid's entire torso in bandages, shoulders included.

Next he got to work on Kid's neck. The barbed wire hadn't done as much damage as initially thought. A few small punctures along with a couple of scratches. They didn't even need bandaging; just cleaning.

The last to be looked at was Kid's arms and wrists. The wounds Noah had inflicted on his right arm weren't very deep but needed cleaning and bandaging. His right hand needed stitches. Kid didn't like that one bit. So much so that Stein gave him a stick to bite down on while he stitched up the wound. Once the wound was stitched up, the professor wrapped a bandage around his hand, tying it at the wrist.

"Can I have my stick back?"

Kid literally dropped it from his mouth. Stein was lucky to catch it. The young shinigami stared at the white tiled floor. He was completely avoiding eye contact with Stein.

There was a quiet knock on the door followed by the door opening. Maka Albarn poked her head around the door.

"Um, can I come in?" She said timidly.

Her moss green eyes locked with Kid's golden irises . Stein stood up and walked towards her.

"He won't talk to me. Maybe you'll have better luck." With that said, the professor left the room, closing the door behind him.

The female meister slowly paced over to the young shinigami, pulling up a stool in front of him. She sat herself down and smiled at Kid. The boy weakly smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like an angry cat's yarn ball." His voice was hoarse, but at least he was talking to her.

"Are you thirsty? Would you like some water?"

With a nod from Kid, Maka went to retrieve a glass of water. When she returned, Kid drank it as slow as humanly possible. It was clear that his throat was hurting. He sighed with content afterwards; he must have needed it.

"Thanks Maka" the young shinigami said.

"You're welcome, Kid. You should get some rest now."

Kid nodded and allowed Maka to help him get under the covers. He was aching all over and his hair was still sticky,but he'd sort that out tomorrow.

Once Kid was comfy, the female meister carefully lowered the sheets over his slim body. The young shinigami closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. Maka was about to leave the room until Kid spoke up again.

"Maka, can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

His ordeal must have scarred him more than she initially thought. He normally preferred being alone.

"Sure." She replied, making herself comfy on the bed to the side of his.

"Thank you."

* * *

"How's my son doing?" Lord Death asked as soon as Stein entered the Death Room.

"I've finished cleaning up his wounds and dressing them. His hair is still a mess but we'll work on that tomorrow. There is something I noticed when I was cleaning his back that bothers me. He was branded and it's left a nasty scar in the shape of the letter 'M'." The professor explained.

Lord Death had a look of concern on his face. This threw Stein a little.

"You have every right to be concerned about that, Stein." He said.

"Why's that?" The professor asked.

"Shinigami don't scar."

* * *

_ "I am Tsubaki, a flower without fragrance. When I fall it will be silent and tragic." ~ Tsubaki Nakatsukasa_

* * *

**A/N:  
Uh oh, looks like something is wrong with Kid :O Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. Notebook

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Chapter 5 is here! Enjoy!**

**NOTE: Guys, I made a deal with my friend that if this story get's 250+ reviews by the time it is completed, I will get a Death the Kid tattoo on my left shoulder blade next summer (seen as I turn 18 in November). If I do get the tattoo, I will like it so you can all see it :D I also made a deal that if I get 500+ reviews overall (all my fics added together) and learn 10 Green Day songs on guitar by the time I finish uni, I will get the Fairy Tail logo tattooed on my right arm in either black or red :) **

**NOTE 2: A dear friend of mine, as I've mentioned before, always helps me with editing the chapters for this story. Go and check out Shadow Commando's fics! They are awesome! Especially if you like Sonic the Hedgehog and co! Go check em out! He'd really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Notebook**

_Saturday, 12th June, 9:30am_

The morning rays of sun burst through the dispensary window, illuminating the room in a warm morning glow. There were no classes today so the DWMA was particularly quiet.

Kid was just waking up. Usually he would have been awake hours ago to set about his morning routine, but after all that he'd been through that was the last thing on his mind. The pain from his wounds had kept him awake most of the night. Kid must have slept for a maximum of two hours at the most. All he wanted to do was have a good nights sleep. He was completely exhausted.

Maka had fallen asleep reading a book; said book now lay open on her chest. She must have been waiting for Kid to go to sleep before she went home, but because of his lack of sleep it appears she didn't get chance to. She was still dressed in her usual attire. Her skirt appeared to be a little higher than it should.

Kid's golden eyes fluttered open. The white ceiling above him was the first thing to enter his line of sight. He turned his head to the right and noticed Maka sleeping soundly on the bed next to his. Kid had to admit that she looked cute when she was sleeping, but then he noticed how high her skirt was. The boy felt his face heat up as he reverting back to staring at the ceiling.

A gentle knock at the door caused Maka to stir. Opening her eyes she saw Stein standing in the doorway. Looking down she noticed the book, picking it up and placing it on the bedside table.

"Morning Maka." The professor greeted while entering the room

"Good morning professor." Maka replied politely.

Turning her head, she noticed that Kid was awake. He was still staring at the ceiling; blinking every now and then.

Stein was gathering up some clean bandages and rubbing alcohol. Maka presumed he was going to clean and re-dress Kid's wounds.

Sitting up on the bed, the blonde meister stretched. She was about to get up and leave until Stein tossed her a notebook and pen. Maka looked at the professor with a confused expression.

"I want you to talk to Kid about his experience after I've cleaned him up, he seems to trust you more than he trusts me."

Kid gave Stein a dirty look, though neither he or Maka could see it as Stein had his back to him and was blocking Maka's view.

"Okay professor, I will."

"Can I go for a shower first?" Kid spoke up.

Stein looked rather surprised but upon realising that his hair was still a mess, he agreed. Kid carefully slid himself out of bed and made his way into the bathroom that was connected with the dispensary. The bathroom had been installed after the defeat of Asura seen as many people were being treated there. It had two showers, a toilet, and a sink. It was fairly large in size, with white tiled walls and a blue tiled floor.

Once in the bathroom, he closed the door and locked it. Kid slowly began to unwrap his bandages, grimacing at the icky yellow/red colour they had turned. He turned the tap on in the shower and let the water run to make sure it was warm enough. Finally he removed the remainder of his clothing. His eyes caught sight of the mirror on the back of the door. Kid's heart sunk when he saw the state of his usually perfect body. His torso was no longer pale, taking on a nasty looking blueish black colour. His face had the odd bruise here and there, and his hair was a complete mess.

Kid stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to spill over his slim body. The water that pooled in the shower tray became a reddish brown colour, signifying the amount of dry blood that had coated his hair and body. Even though Stein had cleaned him up the night before, he hadn't quite removed all of the dry blood. All he did was clean his wounds, he didn't bother wiping off the excess blood.

The water stung as it passed over his many wounds. He closed his eyes, and allowed the water run down his back. He didn't ask for any of that. Kid knew he would never ask for his suffering.

Meanwhile, Stein and Maka were conversing about what Maka had to find out.

"You need to find out everything that happened to him," Stein began. "How he was restrained, what weapons were used and for how long, how long he was tortured for and who inflicted the most injuries upon him."

"Why do I need to find out all this?" Maka asked, giving Stein a questioning look.

"We need to know all this so we can help Kid recover. Talking about his ordeal will help with the healing process." The professor explained.

Maka knew he was right, but whether Kid would talk about it was beyond her. He kept a lot of things to himself. Though she wondered if this was really something he wanted to keep bottled up forever.

"I'll try my best, professor." She replied.

* * *

Kid walked out of the dispensary bathroom. His hair was dripping wet, falling over his golden eyes. He was only wearing a towel.

Stein had gone to fetch something which left Maka alone with Kid. Casting her eyes over his body, she tried her hardest not to cry out, though at the same time she could feel a blush rising on her cheeks as she stared at his half naked form. The girl could see the many bruises, along with the cuts on his wrists. As he was facing her, she could not see his back.

Kid locked eyes with her before blushing himself. This was the first time he'd allowed a girl to see him after he'd gotten out of the shower. Even Liz and Patty weren't allowed to see him like this.

Stein returned a few minutes later, and the two teens immediately broke eye contact.

"Kid, could you sit down on the bed so I can dress your wounds. Maka if you could step outside for a moment, I'll call you back in when I'm done." The professor stated while setting out the equipment he needed.

Maka complied with his orders, taking a chair outside with her and sitting herself down just outside the door. Looking at the notebook in her hand, she pondered on what she was going to ask Kid. Hopefully she would find out everything Stein wanted to know, but she still wasn't sure if Kid would open up to her like that.

* * *

"There, all done."

Stein secured the last bandage and he was finished. Now with clean and almost dry hair, Kid felt much better than he had. Though he still hadn't said a word to Stein. Ever since the Asura incident he's been a bit wary of the adults. Even his own father. Like he said before...

You have to be careful with who you trust.

"Maka you can come in now." The professor shouted.

Said meister strolled into the room with the notebook in hand. After that, Stein left. Apparently he had to talk to Spirit about something. Maka grimaced at the mention of her fathers name, yet felt sorry for him at the same time. Stein could be creepy sometimes, and Spirit knew first hand what is meant by 'creepy'.

Maka sat down on the same stool she had the night before; in front of Kid. With the pen and notebook at the ready, she began to talk to Kid.

"Kid, I know this is a hard topic to bring back up seen as it only-"

"You want me to tell you everything that happened to me." He cut her off.

"...how did you?"

"I heard what Stein was saying before." Kid replied.

Maka nodded and proceeded to ask the first question.

"How were you restrained and for how long?"

"On the first night I was chained up. My wrists were chained to the ceiling in rusty shackles. I remained like that for roughly 16 hours before they changed my position. My hands were bound behind my back with rope, and a collar was fitted around my neck which was attached to the wall. After that I was tied to a chair, and eventually strapped down to a wooden board." Kid began.

Maka quickly wrote it all down as he spoke. The girl's neat handwriting started to deteriorate. The more she heard, the more her emotions began to get the better of her. But she would not cry. Now was not the time to show weakness.

"Okay, what weapons were used and for how long?"

"A leather whip for about an hour," Kid's gaze was distant as he recalled everything. "A scalpel for about 30 minutes, and I'm pretty sure I was hit with a wooden bat several times. I don't remember how long for."

Maka shakily asked the last question.

"Who hurt you most?"

Kid appeared to be thinking about it really hard.

"I...don't remember." He replied, looking down.

Maka felt sympathetic towards him. After hearing about what he had been through she was trying her best to hold back tears that were threatening to fall. Finishing the last sentence, she put the notebook down.

"Thank you for telling me, Kid." She said comfortingly.

The boy nodded, lifting his head and making eye contact. Maka took his left hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kid squeezed back and smiled at her. The girl placed her forehead on Kid's, continuing to gaze into his eyes. Maka had a bit of a soft spot for the young shinigami, though she would never admit it. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined with the ear piercing cry that erupted from the corridor.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAA!"

Maka groaned at the sound of her father charging into the room. Though Spirit didn't look like he was running to her. He looked like he was running away from someone. The adult weapon dived over the bed, narrowly missing Kid and landed in a heap on the other side.

Turning around, Maka saw Stein entering the room. The professor was laughing sadistically to himself.

Maka was about to ask what Stein did to her father, but she quickly decided not to. She didn't want to know.

* * *

_"I'm going to keep fighting until this world is the way it should be. Until the world is balanced." ~ Death the Kid_

* * *

**A/N:  
Oh Spirit :') So yeah hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry there wasn't much action but I don't want to rush it. So yeah if you read the author's note at the top of this chapter then you already know about the tattoo! I promise I will get it if I get 250+ reviews on this fic, I'm not pressuring you guys to review, I'm just saying I will do it :) So yeah, until next time!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Back to Normal?

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've been soooooooo busy D: Thank you SO MUCH for all your help, all 30 chapters are now planned for :) Thank you so much! As for Crona...you'll see if he appears or not XD Enjoy!**

**Warning: Kid may be a little OOC in this chapter, but there's a reason for it that will explain it later in the chapter :)**

**So I've got 26 Favs, 44 Follows and 70 Reviews... I love you guys :) I didn't realise this fic was going to be so successful! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Back to Normal?**

_Monday, 14__th__ June, 9am_

In class Crescent Moon, everything appeared to be back to normal. Well as normal as it can be in Death City. Maka was sat next to Soul, reading a book as usual. Soul was being his normal lazy self with his head perched upon his arms on the desk. Black*Star had his feet up on the desk with his arms behind his head and eyes closed. Tsubaki was to his right, sitting quietly. Liz and Patty were in front of Maka. Patty was busy drawing giraffes while Liz was painting her nails.

In between the two girls was Death the Kid. He had been released from the dispensary earlier that morning after being checked over by Stein. The professor thought it would be best if he went back to school to try and get in the swing of things again. He thought it would help with the young shinigami's healing process. He was dressed in his usual attire, which he was happy about. Wearing only bandages on your torso can get annoying.

Kid was currently reading a book, though it looked like it was a diary. It was the same shape and had diary written on the front of it, but that was just the name of the book. It was supposed to be a romance novel, though people seemed surprised when Kid gave them that answer. They presumed that he was into darker stuff because of his appearance and the fact he was a shinigami, but in all honesty he did read a lot of romance novels.

There were too girls sitting in front of Kid. One had blonde hair, and the other had black. Their names were Kasey, and Luna. They were both dressed like normal school girls and for some reason, were staring at Kid.

Kasey turned to Luna and quietly said something to her.

"I wonder where he's been for the past few days." She said.

"I heard that he's been in the dispensary. Apparently he was caught self-harming." Luna replied.

"I always knew he was emo." Kasey stated smugly.

Kid didn't even look up from his book when he suddenly spoke.

"The purpose of talking about me behind my back is to do it quietly. It kind of defeats the point of it if I can hear you."

Kasey and Luna looked dumbfounded. Were they really speaking that loudly?

"So you're admitting it?"

Kid closed his book, put it down and looked at the girls.

"No. I am merely stating that if you're going to talk about me behind my back, you're supposed to do it when I'm not around and can't hear you. You're sat right in front of me, and being a shinigami I can hear you very clearly."

Getting up from his seat, Kid strolled out of the classroom. His classmates gave him funny looks while others couldn't care less about what he was doing.

The young shinigami calmly walked down currently empty corridors of the DWMA. He was heading towards the Death Room. There were a hundred different things running through his mind all at once; questions that needed answering.

Kid eventually reached the Death Room's door, and knocked a respectable 8 times. He didn't wait for his father to answer; he just opened the door and walked in. Kid walked with his arms behind his back. His left hand was subconsciously playing with the bandage on his right hand.

Spirit was the first to notice Kid's presence and alerted Lord Death by coughing. The shinigami turned around and noticed his son standing there with an emotionless expression.

"Why, hello son, how're you feeling?" Lord Death asked in his cheery voice.

Kid didn't say anything, he just stood there. His emotionless expression turned into a glare, and Spirit stepped back, fearing what the young shinigami was going to do or say.

"Son?" The shinigami questioned.

Kid stepped forward, his eyes never leaving his father.

"Spirit, some privacy please?" Kid growled.

The death scythe couldn't leave the room fast enough. As soon as he heard the door close, Kid spoke.

"Dad, would you mind telling me what you were thinking when you cut the connection. Twice?"

The shinigami stood there looking at his son. Lord Death wasn't really sure how he was supposed to answer. Any answer wouldn't sound convincing to the boys ears.

"Kid, I-"

"Why? Why didn't you do anything? It took three days for me to be rescued. Why so long?" He interrupted.

"It took so long because we had to devise a pl-"

"If that was Maka, Spirit would have left to find her the moment she disappeared, no questions asked." Kid interrupted his father again.

Kid did have a point. If it were Maka who had been kidnapped, Spirit wouldn't have hesitated in leaving to find his daughter; and he wouldn't rest before he found her.

"And another thing-"

This time it was Kid who was interrupted.

"Now see here, Kid," Lord Death's voice was bellowing and frightening. "The reason you weren't rescued sooner was because it took the group nearly three days to find you! Death City may not be as big as any other city, but without a trace of your whereabouts it took twice as long as it should have to even find where you were being held! I'm sorry you weren't found sooner, but at least you were found! And alive!"

Kid was completely taken aback by his father's sudden outburst. It was the first time in years he'd ever been yelled at.

"The minute I knew you were gone I was worried sick. I was as worried about you as Spirit would be about Maka. I love you, Kid, and as much as it pained you that I cut the connection twice, I couldn't bring myself to watch what you were going through. A father should never have to witness that. I'm sorry for what happened."

The young shinigami never said a word. He stood there, contemplating on what his father just told him. He did feel guilty for his outburst, but then he still felt as though he needed to say it.

Collecting his thoughts together, Kid turned on his heel and began to slowly make his way out of the Death Room. Lord Death sighed as he watched his son go. Their relationship was a little damaged as it was, and this fight would only push them further apart.

* * *

Death the Kid steadily walked down the corridor away from the Death Room. His mind was still filled with many thoughts and questions that he couldn't seem to find the answers to. The young shinigami wondered if he should apologise to his father. Of course his father couldn't have done any more than he had to rescue his son. And yet, he still didn't trust him completely; the Asura incident really had an effect on him.

Because Kid wasn't told the complete story and secrets were kept from him, his trust for the adults in the DWMA had deteriorated.

Kid's quiet walk came to a stop when he suddenly started coughing. Not really thinking much of it, he carried on his journey. A little further down the corridor, his coughing became more violent and his vision became blurry. Placing his left hand on the wall for support, he continued to cough. The young shinigami could taste blood in his mouth and pulled his right hand up for inspection. His white bandage was now speckled with red dots. Kid's chest felt heavy, and his legs felt like they were going to buckle. His legs eventually gave in and he dropped to the ground on his side.

* * *

"Maka, Soul, go and find Kid for me." Stein asked, looking at the meister and weapon pair.

Maka nodded, as did Soul. The duo left the classroom as quickly and as quietly as they could.

"Wonder why Kid just walked out like that?" Maka asked curiously.

"Maybe he went to see Lord Death. You know how Kid is, if something is on his mind he will go and ask Lord Death for the answer." Soul replied.

Maka nodded. "I guess you're right."

As Maka and Soul turned a corner, Kid came into sight. The young shinigami was lying still on his side with his arms out in front of him. Maka immediately began to panic.

"Oh my gosh, Kid!" The blonde rushed over to him, bending down next to him.

Kid's eyes were closed. He was unconscious.

"Soul, he's unconscious! What do we do?"

The white haired weapon bent down and scooped the young shinigami into his arms bridal style. Kid's head flopped to the side and his arms fell limp.

"We need to get him back to Stein."

Turning on his heel, Soul began to run down the corridor with Maka in tow. Luckily it was still class time so the corridors were pretty much empty.

"Thank god there's nobody around, I don't think I could deal with running through a crowd right now." Soul muttered.

Maka had to laugh at his statement. "Wow Soul, you're starting to sound like Crona."

* * *

"Professor Stein!" Maka yelled as she entered the classroom. "Kid collapsed!"

The classroom erupted in loud chatter. Maka didn't even want to hear what some of the girls were saying about Kid. If she did she might have to Maka Chop them.

The professor followed the girl outside into the corridor where Soul was standing with Kid in his arms. Stein noticed the red speckles on Kid's right hand and took the boy from Soul's arms.

"Let's get him to the dispensary. Once there I'll do a few tests to establish what's wrong with him."

Maka and Soul followed Stein to the dispensary. Maka was extremely worried about Kid. Ever since he'd been rescued it was like he was a completely different person. He looked the same, but his personality seemed to have changed. What's more is he didn't freak out about having a bandage on his right hand and not his left. Usually he would go mental over his symmetry being off, but now he didn't seem to care about symmetry at all. Maybe that was a good thing.

Stein placed Kid down on one of the beds and gently removed his jacket and shirt. Soul and Maka pulled up a chair at the right side of the bed while Stein began the tests. Maka placed her hand on top of Kid's.

_I wonder what's wrong with him…_

* * *

In the Death Room, Stein was talking to Spirit and Lord Death. A few hours prior he had taken a blood sample from Kid, and what he found worried the professor.

"Kid was found unconscious in the corridor earlier today. I took him to the dispensary and ran a few tests on him. I took a blood sample and what I found worried me. His blood didn't appear to be what it was supposed to be. It was as if his blood type had changed from a D to that of a normal human, though not completely, just a little." Stein explained.

"That's bad. A shinigami's body cannot handle the blood of a normal human. It will begin to reject it." Lord Death replied.

"But how exactly can his blood suddenly change?" Spirit asked.

"I can answer that."

The group suddenly heard a voice come from the mirror. Turning to look they saw an image of the familiar witch staring back.

"Medusa…" Spirit growled.

The witched chuckled. "I bet you're all wondering why Kid's blood has started changing. Well you see I injected him with a fluid called Saze. It's a poison that rearranges his genes to that of a human. The first sign that it's working is the Lines of Sanzu. They will begin to fade the day after the poison enters his system. I injected Kid the night we abducted him. That night was last Tuesday."

As Medusa spoke, Stein began to realise that he had actually noticed this but hadn't thought much about it until now.

"The lines will continue to fade and his genes rearrange. It will take a month to completely kill him." Medusa concluded. "And only I have the antidote."

The connection died after that. Spirit and Stein were both angry and concerned. Lord Death, however, was fuming. How dare that witch do something so horrible to his son?

They needed to think of a plan, and fast.

It had been nearly a week since Kid had been injected with Saze. They had three weeks to try and retrieve the antidote. If they didn't find it in time, Kid would die.

* * *

In the dispensary, Kid's Lines of Sanzu had faded a little more.

And Maka and Soul immediately noticed. Neither of them had left Kid's side since Stein had gone to inform Lord Death of his findings.

What were they going to do?

* * *

_"Get your ass moving now, damn you." ~ Patty Thompson_

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! So now they know :O PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Kid's Condition Worsens

**A/N: ****SO GUYS! Hey XD This chapter was originally going to be a bit longer, but I thought I'd save it till the next chapter. I was running out of time anyway, I go to France on Wednesday, but I only have internet access until Monday, so I wanted to update as soon as I could :) Enjoy!**

**P.S, to the reviewer who said this: "Get your ass moving and update now, damn you", you are a legend XD**

**Now, on with the fic...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kid's Condition Worsens**

_Tuesday, 15__th__ June, 10am_

"Kid! Where are you going?" Liz yelled as she watched the young shinigami plod over to the front door.

After collapsing the day before, Kid had been ordered to stay at home and rest, but obviously the stubborn child had other plans.

"Liz, you and Patty are coming with me." He stated while opening the front door.

"Okay then, where are _we_ going? Stein told you to stay in bed and rest!" The older weapon argued.

"Liz, we're going on a mission today. We're heading to Venice." The black haired boy replied.

Groaning, Liz reluctantly followed her meister outside, closely followed by Patty. Kid appeared to be a bit wobbly on his feet, though he wasn't going to just sit around in the mansion all day. That wasn't to his taste.

After summoning Beelzebub, Kid stepped on and ordered Liz and Patty to change into their weapon forms. The sisters complied and before Liz could say a word about how it was a bad idea, the trio were off.

The ride to Venice was extremely bumpy. Usually it would have been a smooth ride, but this time Kid was all over the place. It was as if he had forgotten how to move in a straight line. It also didn't help that it was raining either.

"Kid, can't we just leave this mission for a day when it's _not_ raining?" Liz whimpered.

"No, Liz, we're almost there, the river is down bel-"

A sudden crash of thunder made Kid jump, so much so that he almost lost his balance. Liz breathed a sigh of relief when he regained his footing.

"That was close." She muttered.

And that's when it happened. Kid's vision became blurry again like it had the day before, soon followed by the violent coughing. Beelzebub swayed in the sky, falling from this height could potentially be fatal. Another crash of thunder and Kid lost consciousness. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion from then. Kid's body, along with Liz and Patty began to fall out of the sky.

The two weapons changed back into their human forms and quickly grabbed hold of Kid, wrapping their arms around him in an attempt to protect him from injury. They had been flying 100 feet in the air when Kid passed out, and they were descending at an alarming rate. Liz and Patty closed their eyes, awaiting the impact that would likely kill them all.

But they never met the ground.

In fact, they met the cool waters of the river they had been flying over just moments ago. The trio plunged into the depths with a large splash. Liz and Patty scrambled to try and get Kid's head above the water. They didn't want him to drown. They kicked furiously with their feet and allowed their own buoyancy to help them make it to the surface. Luckily they were only under water for a few seconds, and soon broke the surface of the water, gasping for air.

"Patty, are you alright?" Liz asked worriedly, helping keep Kid afloat.

"Yeah, sis, I'm fine, are you okay?" The younger sister replied.

"Yeah, Patty, I'm fine. Let's get out of here; we need to get Kid home."

With that said, the duo began to pull Kid to the side of the river. Luckily for them it was a slow moving river, so it was a lot easier for them to swim to the side.

The rain continued to pour down on the trio, any chance of them drying out before they reached home fading away. Liz sighed to herself as she flung the unconscious shinigami onto her back.

_This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

_12:03pm_

"Where is Medusa likely to be hiding?" Stein questioned.

In the Death Room, Stein, Lord Death and Spirit were yet again discussing a plan of action. They'd been there since 6am discussing and rejecting different plans.

"It's unlikely that she will have left the city." Lord Death replied. "Even if she has she won't have gone too far. She'll probably want to contact us again in the next week or so."

The professor lit a cigarette and then turned to Spirit.

"Spirit, don't you have any idea where she might be? You're usually number 1 when it comes to chasing down women." Stein mocked.

Spirit realised he was mocking him and retorted.

"Nobody's faster than I am when it comes to chasing a woman. However, she's a witch. She's not a normal woman."

Spirit had a point.

"I guess you're-" Stein was about to speak when the Death Room door suddenly flew open. The three adults turned to see who it was only to be greeted with a very worried looking Maka Albarn.

"Maka?" Spirit said in a questioning tone.

"Professor Stein! Come quick! It's Kid!"

Stein and Spirit followed Maka out of the Death Room to where Kid was. Maka and Soul had been walking to class when they spotted Liz and Patty with the unconscious Kid. The boy was being cradled in Liz's arms as she sat on the floor in the middle of the corridor. She was exhausted from carrying Kid all the way home; as was Patty. She's fallen asleep in Soul's lap, much to his dismay.

"What happened to him?" Stein asked while checking Kid's pulse.

"We were on our way to Venice for a mission when he started coughing and passed out." Liz explained with tears in her eyes.

"He took a mission when I specifically told him to stay at home and rest." Stein sounded frustrated, but they all knew he was concerned for the young shinigami. "Let's get him home, his heartbeat is normal but he feels a little warm."

* * *

_7:08pm_

Death City was unusually quiet for this time of the day. The usually packed streets were almost completely empty.

Maka Albarn was walking down the street, towards the abandoned part of the city. Since Kid had collapsed twice in the past two days, she was determined that she would find Medusa and make her pay for what she did to her friend.

However, she was alone. Soul was at home resting; a play fight with Black*Star earlier that day went horribly wrong and he ended up twisting his ankle.

_Idiot_

Maka hadn't planned on trying to find Medusa when she left the house. She needed to clear her mind, and a calm walk through the city sounded like a good way to do it. Soul thinks that she's just taking a walk.

The girl sighed to herself. So many thoughts were running through her mind all at once. Where was Medusa hiding, and why did she do that to Kid?

Her foot came into contact with small rock. As many people have done before, she began kicking it down the street; going out of her way just to kick it again. This carried on for quite a while. She must have travelled half way through the city kicking the same rock. Bit on exaggeration but what the hell.

Maka was about to kick it again when her foot suddenly came into contact with brown leather boot. She immediately froze, staring at the boot as if it was going to jump at her.

"Do I know you?"

That voice. She knew that voice.

Her head slowly began to tilt upwards. The boot was connected to a leg and the leg was connected to a body.

She gasped.

It was Giriko.

Great. An enemy was right in front of her and she was without her weapon. She stepped backwards, putting some distance between herself and Giriko.

The man grinned. It had clicked in his mind who she was.

"Maka Albarn, friend of the little shinigami I tortured last week." Giriko concluded.

"Where's Medusa?" Maka replied, somewhat ignoring what he just said.

The man advanced towards her. He was much taller than her and quite intimidating. Maka backed up as much as possible. She wanted to turn and run, but turning her back on him was more than likely a bad idea. Giriko was getting closer and closer to her. She could almost feel his body heat he was that close.

And then Maka's back hit something. Feeling behind her she felt the rough wood of a wooden fence.

Crap.

"Nowhere to go now, girly." The man chuckled.

Maka closed her eyes trying not to think about what Giriko was going to do to her.

Suddenly, someone came flipping over the fence from behind Maka. Their feet collided with Giriko's face, sending him flying backwards.

"Don't touch her. You got me?"

Opening her eyes, Maka saw the person who had saved her standing in front of her protectively.

Black*Star.

* * *

_"I'm not very good at talking with girls. They make me nervous." ~ Crona Gorgon_

* * *

**A/N: ****Wow, this chapter took longer than expected, but I wanted to update before I go to France on Wednesday :3**

**Black*Star to the rescue!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Breaking Down

**A/N:**** Hey guys! YES I am back from France :) I have been since the 8th of August but I've been so busy with preparing for my last year in college, and getting other work out of the wayyyy, and I also got myself a new boyfriend :3 A fellow fanfictioner, Shadow Commando! So yeah enough about my life ;) I'm sorry this took so long to write, I was having trouble with the fight scene, I'm not that good at writing them, that's why it's so short. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Breaking Down**

_Tuesday, 15__th__ June, 7:19pm_

"Black*Star…" Maka gasped.

His appearance had completely taken her by surprise, but she was glad that he had turned up when he did. Who knows what could have happened to her?

The assassin stood his ground, watching as the man he had just sent flying stumbled to his feet. Giriko wiped away the small trickle of blood that had formed in the corner of his mouth before growling at the blue haired boy.

Even though Maka was glad to see Black*Star, she soon noticed that he wasn't wielding his weapon. Tsubaki wasn't with him. Black*Star might be a strong fighter with an ego the size of the state of Nevada but without Tsubaki he had no way of blocking Giriko's attacks without causing injury to himself. He could get seriously hurt.

Maka held her breath as Giriko made his way forward. Black*Star didn't move, he wasn't about to let Giriko hurt Maka. Not on his watch.

"You little punk." Giriko growled.

"Like I said before, don't touch her." Black*Star glared at the man.

Giriko chuckled. "And I suppose you're gonna stop me? I'd like to see you try."

The weapon suddenly charged forward, heading straight for the meister. With his chainsaws blaring he swiped. Black*Star dodged to the left before returning a hit with his right fist. His fist connected with Giriko's jaw, but the adult weapon didn't seem to be affected. Giriko attacked again, this time aiming his saw blade at Black*Star's throat.

The young meister ducked, but hadn't anticipated a follow up attack. Giriko's other foot collided with the right side of his head, knocking him to the ground.

Maka was surprised. Hand to hand combat was one of Black*Star's strongest skills; being knocked to the ground so easily was extremely worrying.

The weapon forced his foot towards Black*Star's head, but missed as the assassin rolled to the left. Black*Star swiped at the back of Giriko's knees, attempting to force him to the ground.

He succeeded and the older man fell to the ground. Black*Star took this opportunity to attack; first by getting to his feet and landing a few punches to the weapons face.

Maka could only watch in horror as the two fought. Without Soul there wasn't much she could do.

* * *

Stein had ordered Kid to stay in bed and rest. After passing out twice, the professor had given Liz and Patty strict orders to make sure that the young shinigami stayed in his room, even going as far as telling them to handcuff him to the bed if he tried to leave the house. Of course the sister's refused, telling Professor Stein that it would more than likely trigger a memory of what happened to him not long ago. Liz then suggested that they lock him in his room if need be. Said shinigami was currently tucked in bed. Kid had been asleep for the best part of a half hour, and his slumber was anything but peaceful.

* * *

_Kid awoke to the sound of whimpering. He was no longer in his bedroom, nor was he in his pyjama's. The young shinigami was dressed in nothing but his trousers and shoes. His hands were tied tightly behind his back, and he was positioned on his knees with his knees apart. Looking up he noticed that he was in a much larger version of the basement he'd been held captive in. The design was exactly the same, only with added jail cells; five of them to be exact. _

_From what the young shinigami could tell, the cells were occupied. Looking closely, he noticed a tuft of white hair in the first cell. His heart immediately sank when he realised it was Soul. The young weapon appeared to be unconscious, lying on his side and in a similar condition to how Kid was. His maroon coloured jeans were stained with what looked like oil mixed with blood. Like Kid he had no shirt on, revealing numerous gashes and bruises. His wrists were in shackles that looked extremely heavy. _

_In the cell next to Soul's was Black*Star. He was sat slumped with his arms chained to the wall and his ankles chained to the floor. Black*Star was unconscious too but still had all of his clothes. _

_Liz and Tsubaki were in the third cell. The girls were awake and were huddled together in the corner. Tsubaki appeared to be sobbing while Liz was comforting her. That must've been the whimpering Kid had awoken to. It was strange to see Tsubaki and Liz together rather than Liz and Patty. Kid presumed that they were separated because the sisters could wield each other. _

_Turning his head to the right, he spotted Patty in the fifth cell. She looked to be fast asleep, which was rather odd. Then it occurred to the young shinigami that they probably drugged her. Just the thought of them sticking a needle in one of his weapons made him feel sick to his stomach. _

_Maka was in the fourth cell. _

_She was in the worst condition of them all. Her clothes were pretty much ripped to shreds. Blood coated her entire body; from the looks of it she had passed out from blood loss. She was shaking violently; her skirt didn't seem to cover anything anymore. _

_The young shinigami looked away embarrassed when he realised that she didn't have anything on underneath. It soon hit him that she may have been violated. _

_The sound of footsteps entered his ears, and a few seconds later Giriko appeared out of the shadows. A maniacal laugh erupted from the man's mouth, further confirming Kid's horrific presumption._

"G-YAAAHHH!" Kid shot up in his bed.

Sweat was dripping down is forehead and he was breathing heavy. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks as he tried to get the disturbing images of his nightmare out of his head. Kid's hands clamped onto his head and tugged at his hair. He placed his head on his knees before yelling again.

His cries had woken up Liz, who was now unlocking Kid's door and letting herself in. She was dressed in her night gown and had a look of pure worry plastered on her face. Her blue eyes landed on the cowering form of the young shinigami and immediately rushed to his side.

"Kid! Kid, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She fussed while placing a hand gently on his back.

"Yeah," Kid whispered. "I just had a nightmare that's all."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Kid shook his head. Even though he knew talking about it would make him feel better, he didn't want to think about it any longer. He closed his eyes and soon felt his weapons arms curl around him protectively. Her embrace wasn't tight enough to hurt him, but was enough to make him feel safe.

Liz couldn't help but think about Kid's nightmare. Whatever it was had made him wake up crying and screaming. And somehow didn't think it had anything to do with anything being asymmetrical…

* * *

Black*Star had managed to send Giriko running, but at a cost. His left arm had been sliced several times by Giriko's saw blade and was bleeding heavily. His forearms were a complete mess from blocking. The assassin had managed to protect Maka though and that's all that mattered to him.

"Damn." Black*Star winced, clutching his left arm.

Blood was seeping through his fingers as he tried to put as much pressure as he could muster on the wounds. He was completely exhausted, which was also surprising. Black*Star hadn't felt that defeated since failing to prevent Asura's awakening. His body felt heavy and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Black*Star! Are you okay?" Maka questioned worriedly.

"Yeah I'm okay," He nodded. "I am a god after all."

It was at that moment the assassin stumbled. Maka had to quickly throw his arm around her neck to prevent him from falling to the ground. Black*Star grunted but was thankful for Maka's support.

"Come on, let's get you to Stein." Maka said.

The duo limped all the way Stein's lab, where the professor patched up Black*Star's wounds. He was surprised at how badly hurt Black*Star was considering he usually won fights without so much as breaking a sweat. Seeing that Tsubaki wasn't with him either was also surprising.

* * *

After informing Stein of what had happened, Maka left Black*Star in his care and made her way back to the apartment. Along the way she got a phone call from Liz about Kid's nightmare.

As if her day couldn't get any worse.

Reaching the door of her apartment, she opened it and walked inside. Soul was slumped on the couch with his injured ankle perched on the coffee table. The weapon was dressed in grey sweatpants and a plain white t shirt. He'd been watching some American sitcom when his partner had walked through the door. Turning his head Soul noticed the depressed look on his meister's face.

"Maka, are you okay?" He asked as she sat herself down next to him.

Maka didn't speak; tears began dripping down her face. She felt Soul's arms pull her towards his chest. Maka didn't bother resisting. As soon as her head gently hit Soul's chest, she broke down completely.

Clutching onto his shirt she cried like nothing else mattered.

"I..don't want…Kid to die.." She whimpered.

Now Soul understood. He pulled her into his lap as best he could and held her tight. As her weapon partner it was his job to be there for her in her time of need. Right now was certainly one of those times. It wasn't long before he could feel her tears soaking his shirt. Soul didn't mind though; looking after her and making sure she was okay was his main priority.

The weapon didn't want Kid to die either, but he didn't have time for tears.

Maka was more important.

* * *

_ "If you don't shut up, I'm going to use my Reaper Chop to split your head open!" ~ Lord Death_

* * *

**A/N: The story will actually start to progress now that this chapter is out of the way, hopefully I won't have so much trouble with the rest. Updates will be rather slow though as I'm up to my eyes in college work and it's only the first week back, oh the joys of A Levels. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
